


雨

by red_button



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_button/pseuds/red_button
Summary: 一个关于雨的故事





	雨

阴沉的天空淅淅沥沥地下着小雨。对于这座多雨的小镇来说这并不是什么稀奇的事情，不寻常的是今天有趟客运列车会在镇中心那个小小的火车站停靠。  
似乎是被远处传来的与往常不同的汽笛声所吸引，一位金发的少年好奇地走到了空无一人的到达大厅，离时刻表上列车抵达的时间还有一段距离，环顾四周，少年在布满灰尘的大厅里找了张看起来最干净的长椅。  
自从穿梭机和传送发明以后，追求效率的人们几乎立刻就抛弃了“属于上个世纪的”交通工具。少年实在无法想象在现在这个时代还会选择火车的究竟会是怎样的人。或许是位满头白发、路也走不动了的老爷爷吧，想着想着少年就笑了起来。  
但这并不是令少年感到好奇的全部原因。  
除了每年一月以外，在其它的时间里，几乎不会有人到访这座小镇。  
或许曾经有过一些，但从几年前开始就已经不再有了。  
少年时不时抬头看看时钟，正当他无聊地晃起了腿的时候列车进站了。从出站口出现的却不是少年想象中的老爷爷，而是一位略显疲惫的青年人。  
看到少年愣愣地看着自己，青年明显也愣了一下，他并没有想到会在车站里遇上什么人。“你是在等人吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“那你可得失望了，这趟车上只有我一个人。”  
“我在等你。”  
“等我？为什么？”  
“只是想看看是什么样的人到了现在这个时代还会选择坐火车。”  
“我有恐飞症，简单来说就是对所有能上天的东西都怕得要死。感谢那些观光需求，不然铁路可活不到今天。”  
“可真是个怪人，不过你并不像是游客。”  
“没错，我是来找房子的。”  
“找房子？”还没等青年回答，少年突然说了一句完全无关的话，“你不是被我的雨淋湿的。”  
似乎是看少年并不只是想看看“坐火车的人”，青年干脆坐到了他的身边，“这是我的雨。我的镇子开始下雨了，那里原本是个很漂亮的地方，我还种了好多果树，每年的收成都很好。可惜不久前，那里开始没日没夜的下雨，我花圃里的小花还有我的果树都被淹死了。这就是为什么我会想要搬家。”  
和少年的镇子不同，青年的镇子是个相当热闹的地方，常住人口虽然不多但有许多访客。在青年决心搬家前，他也会因为工作的关系去拜访别的城镇。  
那个时候他路过一座又一座的城，也遇见形形色色的人。见过摩登的城市也见过古老的城堡，旅途中他欣赏过冉冉升起的新城，也曾为老城的缓慢消亡和新城的瞬间崩塌而哀悼。  
青年原本以为旅行中的见闻能让他在遇到问题的时候有更多经验，然而现实却远不如理想丰满，当他的镇子开始下雨时他还是手足无措，头脑一片空白。当淋成落汤鸡的青年终于清醒过来时，他已经在不知不觉中爬上了家里的屋顶，看着被淹没的一切，他明白是时候离开了。  
在青年眼中，那些曾在旅途中到访的城镇都仿佛是手工作坊里批量生产的模型，每个都是如此相似却又有着微妙的不同。  
仿佛雪花球里的世界一样美好，然而不管是哪一座都无法令人产生想要久留的欲望。  
然后他随手在自动售票机上点了一个名字，踏上火车，来到了少年的小镇。  
“你愿意带我看看你的小镇吗？”  
尽管有些不情愿，少年还是答应了青年的请求。他为青年介绍了镇上的公共设施，那些好吃或是不好吃的餐馆，他甚至还大方地分享了他自己排序的商店排名。  
当青年准备前往一所巨大的工厂所在的地方时少年拉住了他，“你不会想要住在那里的，那里一年有十个月的狂风暴雨。”  
“那剩下的时间呢？”  
“更糟。”  
青年又看了一眼乌云密布的工厂，有些遗憾地叹了口气，“可惜了，那里看起来还挺繁华的。天色不早了，你有推荐的旅馆吗？”  
“这里的旅馆都又脏又贵。如果你不介意的话，我知道一座农场，虽然很偏僻却是这里唯一不会下雨的地方。”  
“主人会欢迎我这个陌生人吗？”  
“他们已经过世了，所以房子会有些破旧，但我保证不会有野生动物上门拜访。”  
看着少年满脸认真，青年点了点头。  
就和少年说的一样，农场所在的地方并没有下雨，这里的空气干燥得不像是几百米外正下着雨的地方。  
吃过简单的晚饭后，青年和少年并排躺在了谷仓的草堆上，透过谷仓残破的屋顶，漫天繁星尽收眼底。  
“虽然没了屋顶，可好歹还在地球上。”  
“你也不喜欢宇宙吗？”  
“宇宙就是被黑暗和沉寂掩盖的疾病和危险。既然用了‘也’，这表示你也不喜欢咯？”  
“我讨厌那个地方，可每次遇到不开心的事情，这片星空却能让我感到平静。所以，或许我并没有自己以为的那么讨厌宇宙吧。”  
“总有一天你会弄清楚的。”  
“嗯，总有一天。”  
“现在，睡吧，我的孩子。”  
第二天，青年坐上了唯一的一趟列车离开了，虽然他再三承诺一定会搬来，可少年并不相信。毕竟离开的人从来都没有回来过。  
尽管并不相信，可少年还是每天都会来火车站，然后失望地回去。  
本来就不该抱有期望的不是吗？那样就不会失望了啊。少年这么想着，走进了暴雨里。  
正当他下定决定再也不靠近火车站的时候，他听到了那与众不同的汽笛声。  
雨渐渐停了。太阳出来了。

夏季炎热的某个早晨，Jim被太阳晒醒了，梦里的湿气随着他的逐渐清醒慢慢消失无踪。抱怨着老房子里又罢工了的恒温系统，他摇摇晃晃走进厨房，在Leonard不赞成的目光下喝了一大口从冰箱里拿出来的果味汽水。  
“昨天就不该同意你买这些东西，都是色素和糖精。”  
毫不在意Leonard的抱怨，Jim拿走了面包机里刚烤完的一片面包，无奈的Leonard摇了摇头，又往机器里塞了一片新的面包。  
“你家的谷仓可比你形容的要破多了，真不知道当初同意帮你修房子的时候我的大脑被外星人绑架去了哪里。”  
“不要这么说嘛Bones，它好歹还在地球上啊。”  
“别提宇宙！加入星联就是最大的错误！”  
“你要是真能修好它的话，我或许可以考虑用你的名字命名它，Kirk家的McCoy谷仓。”  
“吃东西的时候不要说话。”  
“我知道你只是不好意思。”  
“闭嘴，吃你的面包。”  
安静地嚼了一会儿面包，Jim突然开口，“Bones，不会再下雨了。”  
“什么？什么时候下过雨吗？天气预报说最近都是好天气啊？”  
“嗯，将来都会是好天气。”

-END-


End file.
